encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 51
Kakayahan is the fifty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 26, 2016. Summary A feather falls and Lakan lands where Danaya and Lira were. In Carcero, Pirena and Icarus find most of the prison guards slain. Icarus recognizes the chief, and learns that she is still alive, but unconscious. In Sapiro, Alena’s abductors present her to the bandidos, who were planning to sell her for a high price. Danaya recognizes the Mulawin Lakan as the one who saved her before. Lira uses the opportunity to take a selfie with them. Danaya asked help to return to Encantadia. Lakan deduces that Danaya neither had the Key of Asnamon nor the guts to kidnap a human for the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw. Lakan says that there is a third portal, up in the skies, which only Mulawins could use, because they could fly high and have the capacity to breathe at such altitude. Lakan says that since they are not like him, it is possible that they could die in the attempt. Danaya accepts this alternative, but transforms to a guinea pig to lighten his load. Lakan carries Lira with him as he flies up in the sky. Icarus used a leaf with strong scent to wake up Lanzu, chief warden of Carcero, who was hitherto unaware of the change of leadership in Lireo. Lanzu informs Pirena that the prisoners have escaped. Lanzu tells Pirena the tale of Adhara. Adhara became a model prisoner in Carcero and decided to tame and befriend the bakunawas by feeding them. With the permission of Orthana, she was given a bracelet so that she would not be eaten by the bakunawas. Lanzu later recognized the danger and put a stop to it. Adhara’s bracelet was confiscated, but the bakunawas had already grown very friendly with Adhara. Unknown to her, however, Adhara had also won the hearts of the other prisoners. During a gladiator match, Orthana ordered Mayca to fight Kaizan, her own sister. They refused, so Orthana had them electric-shocked. Kaizan feigned to obey, but with Mayca, they slew some of the guards. When Adhara sought to help them, she was also electric-shocked. Pirena chastises Lanzu for this inhumane treatment. Lakan and Lira finally land. Danaya returns to her true form. Lira rejoiced, but Lakan says they are not yet in Encantadia, for their journey to the dangerous path is just beginning. Lakan tells them to get ready, for they will soon go to where the black cloud is, and it is possible that they would not be able to land in one piece. Lira gets frightened and asks Danaya to postpone their trip. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom go to the mandirigma camp and find it deserted and destroyed. Asval says he knew of a person who could tell them where their targets were. In the course of training Paopao in combat, Paopao says it would not do them much good, since he is just a weak kid. Amihan says there is no such thing as a weak creature. Paopao gets caught by some bandidos. In the midst of bluish-white light, Paopao transforms into an adult. Wantuk stares at the sea and remembers the good old times with Pako, when they tried to capture sirenas. Alira Naswen talks to him about the difficulties brought about by war. Using the skills he learned from Amihan, adult Paopao beats up the bandidos. Amihan stares at him, fascinated by the power of the gems. Trivia *First time Lakan actually introduced himself. *Asval now carries a battle-axe *Wantuk says he wanted to capture sirenas, apparently for food. Whether he actually meant it or it was just one of his antics is unknown. *Fourth time that the Hashtag of the Day photo doesn't have a character.